


Heartbreak, Mistakes

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Board Games, Card Games, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Not What It Looks Like, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Richie Tozier, Tragic Romance, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak betrays the trust of the love of his life. It's something he doesn't think he can get back, not this time...Oneshot/drabble





	Heartbreak, Mistakes

"...Richie, I'm so sorry."

Richie Tozier's face was white. His jaw was clenched, his shoulders tense. By now he was afraid he knew what was coming. Desperately, he looked at his boyfriend. 

"Please don't," Richie begged. He didn't beg for a lot of things if he was gonna be honest with himself. It was something he was proud of too. Now though? Now was a good exception. "I love you..."

"I really don't want to do this, I'm serious," Eddie said back. His voice was nothing more than a whisper. 

"Then don't!" 

Eddie reached out and touched his arm gently. He wanted--no, needed him to understand. "...but I-I don't have any other choice..."

Richie blinked back tears. "Eds, no--"

Eddie took a deep breath and leaned away from the table. He didn't want to see the look on his face. 

He put down the +4 card. 

"Uno," he whispered. 

One lone dramatic tear ran down Richie's face just then. 

**Author's Note:**

> facebook games now have an Uno™ thing so recently, I have begun to understand the eternal screaming that is this childhood pain


End file.
